


De rumores y segundas oportunidades

by Chio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chio/pseuds/Chio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pensaba que tras la boda todo volvería a la normalidad para su familia. Desgraciadamente cayó en la cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba al leer aquel artículo de El Profeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**I**

Tres días más tarde de la celebración, y aún con algo de whisky de fuego inundando sus venas (había bebido demasiado), Harry se encontraba una vez más en su flamante despacho trazando su firma una y otra vez en cada uno de los pergaminos que aguardaban pacientes en su escritorio.

Había sido un día tranquilo (demasiado tranquilo para su gusto) sin persecuciones, robos, malhechores ni otra acción que necesitara del trabajo de Harry como auror. Después de años viviendo aquella vida rutinaria (y aunque el mago lo negaría a cualquiera que le preguntara) Harry se había comenzado a aburrir. No estaba diciendo que prefiriera los tiempos de la guerra, ni mucho menos, pero si un poco más de acción en su vida. Algún giro inesperado. Y aunque la reciente boda de su hijo con el heredero Malfoy se había considerado giro inesperado (eso nadie lo dudaba), no era el tipo de giro que su vida aventuras, unos amigos que lo respaldaran y el ansia de no saber qué iba a ocurrir al día siguiente.

 

Harry suspiró una vez más releyendo aquel pergamino que acababa de firmar casi sin saber de que se trataba, cuando la que era su secretaria (Rachel se hacía llamar) se asomó por el resquicio de la puerta con un leve carraspeo de garganta.

—Lamento molestarle señor Potter —dijo con una suave voz disculpándose por la intromisión—, pero el señor Malfoy aguarda en la sala de espera. Dice que no se irá hasta verlo.

Harry frunció el ceño acomodándose las gafas, algo caídas.

—Dile que pase —respondió respirando hondo (lo último que necesitaba aquel día era una visita de él), apartando los pergaminos y guardando su pluma en uno de los cajones de la mesa.

 

Segundos más tarde Draco Malfoy entraría al despacho de Harry Potter (con cara de pocos amigos) con su pelo repeinado y su túnica de alta calidad (importada desde París), avanzaría hasta el escritorio de este con paso decidido y dejaría caer sobre la superficie (no muy elegantemente) un ejemplar de  _El Profeta_ del día.

—¿Podrías decirme que es eso? —dijo con un tono frío de voz y aún sin tomar asiento.

—¿ _El_   _Profeta_? —respondió no de forma muy segura, aunque la frase tuviera matiz de pregunta.

Malfoy gruñó recogiendo el periódico, pasando rápidamente las páginas hasta encontrar el artículo que había logrado que su perfecta mañana se convirtiera en un completo caos. Una vez encontrado lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesa.

—Esto —dijo señalando un artículo donde Harry pudo observar como la foto en movimiento mostraba un beso entre sus dos hijos— ¿Qué es esto?

—Todos sabíamos que la prensa se iba a enterar tarde o temprano —respondió no muy impresionado.

—¿Has leído el artículo acaso, Potter?

—No —admitió.

—Parece una burla escrita por la mismísima Rita Skeeter para  _Corazón de Bruja_ —dijo, o mejor dicho, escupió.

Harry tomó aquel número del profeta y se dispuso a leer las palabras de aquel artículo mientras que un no muy tranquilo Draco Malfoy tomaba asiento en frente de él.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir Harry con el ceño fruncido sin apartar la mirada del trozo de papel.

—Te lo resumo: dice que la historia se repite con nuestros hijos, y que al contrario que nosotros ellos si han tenido un final feliz. Nos describe como… —el mago pareció meditarlo durante un segundo— ¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Frustrados? Sí, frustrados sexualmente en un matrimonio que no nos proporciona felicidad.

—Tiene que ser un error… —Harry aún no terminaba de creerse todo aquello.

—Pues no —Draco señaló un par de imágenes a pie de página—, también tienen fotos nuestras.

 

Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al observar como las imágenes se movían y dejaban entrever a un ebrio Draco Malfoy y a sí mismo empapados y riendo por culpa del agua de la dichosa fuente de jardín (y del whisky de fuego).

Por un momento Harry soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la diferencia entre ebrio y borracho (producto de la familia Malfoy), pero paró casi al instante al notar como la mirada del rubio lo taladraba.

—¿Te hace gracia? —preguntó entre abochornado y defensivo.

—No —dijo recuperando la compostura.

—¡Más te vale que hagas algo con esto! —gruñó abandonando su asiento mientras señalaba con furia aquel ejemplar de  _El Profeta_ — No pienso permitir que mi familia se vea aún más humillada públicamente de lo que se ha visto ya con esa maldita boda.

Draco salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo, no sin antes desearle  _buenos días_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pensaba que tras la boda todo volvería a la normalidad para su familia. Desgraciadamente cayó en la cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba al leer aquel artículo del El Profeta.

**II**

**  
**

Desde hacía ya bastantes años, el 31 de julio podía considerarse un día muy especial para Harry.

Aunque durante su infancia, éste no le había importado absolutamente nada (ni a él ni a nadie), ya que los Dursley rara vez se acordaban del día de su cumpleaños (solo recordarían el de su querido Dudley, celebrado el 22 de junio), desde finales de la guerra había tomado un significado completamente distinto.

Una vez finalizado el conflicto con Voldemort, los 31 de julio eran motivo de celebración ya que no todos los días tenía la gran oportunidad de reunirse con toda su familia y sus amigos.

 

Todos sus cumpleaños le habían traído momentos buenos y felices. Aún sonreía cada vez que recordaba a su pequeña Lily de cinco años gritar  _sopla las velas, papá_ dando palmitas con sus manos, al igual que fruncía el ceño (y sonreía negando con la cabeza) al recordar a un revoltoso James de diez años hechizar la tarta que su madre había tardado tres horas en hacer.

Desgraciadamente ese año no todo sería igual que en años anteriores.

Ginny le enviaría una carta (que llegaría por la mañana al despacho de Harry) excusándose de no poder asistir a la celebración. El mago leería el pergamino con un suspiro en los labios. Desde que su esposa había aceptado aquel trabajo para  _El Profeta_ meses atrás (siguiendo los resultados de los partidos de Quidditch a lo largo del mundo) su ausencia en casa era notoria. No es que le importara demasiado. Después de todo, sus hijos ya no eran unos niños que necesitaran cuidados, así que su presencia no era tan necesaria. Harry se sentía feliz de que Ginny disfrutara de su trabajo después de tantos años, pero con la llegada de aquellas cartas él no podía evitar sentirse un poco solo. Solo un poco.

 

Todos los años Harry recibía un sinfín de ramos de flores, cajas de bombones (algunos seguían portando pociones de amor tal y como lo habían hecho en sus años posteriores a Hogwarts) y tarjetas felicitando su cumpleaños, por lo que no le extrañó en absoluto la imagen de su despecho (abarrotado de rosas, lirios y margaritas, entre otras) al entrar a primera hora de la mañana.

—Señor Potter —dijo Rachel desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa—, ha llegado otro paquete.

—Dime que no son flores —suplicó, apartando tres ramos de su escritorio.

—No lo son —le respondió con una mirada divertida—, en realidad es un paquete pequeño.

—¿Quién lo envía?

—La familia Malfoy.

Harry enarcó una ceja. Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

—¿Estás segura de que no es una bomba o algo parecido?

—Segura, señor Potter —rió.

 

La mujer tomó la pequeña cajita de color verde y plata y se la entregó a su superior antes de salir de la sala.

Harry le dio una y mil vueltas antes de decidirse a abrirla, pasó sus dedos por el lazo color plata y el papel de terciopelo, sintiendo la textura de este. Al tirar de la tapa una pequeña nota cayó descendiendo de forma delicada hasta la superficie de la mesa. Harry la recogió y leyó su contenido.

 

_No pensaba enviarte nada, pero Astoria ha insistido en ello. Piensa que ahora que somos familia no sería del todo adecuado no felicitarte._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Potter._

_P.D: espero que no hayas olvidado mi visita de hace días. Arreglad tú o tu esposa (sé que trabaja para ellos) de una vez por todas el asunto de El Profeta, o intervendré._

 

 

Harry finalizó su lectura con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro, mueca que fue borrada rápidamente al observar el broche de león color dorado (y con algunas incrustaciones de lo que parecían rubís) que aguardaba pacientemente en la cajita.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry—le había saludado cariñosamente Hermione al salir de la chimenea tras una leve humareda de color verde. Se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo que Ron se adentraba en el salón— ¿Cómo te sientes al ser un año más viejo?

—Exactamente igual que el año pasado —sonrió dándole un abrazo a sus dos amigos.

—Espero que Ginny haya hecho su famoso bizcocho —dijo Ron tomando asiento en uno de los mullidos sofás de la sala mientras que recibía por parte de su mujer una severa mirada (aquella que significaba  _solo piensas en comer_ ).

Harry suspiró al verse obligado a explicar la situación una vez más (ya le había tocado entablar aquella conversación con sus hijos).

—Ginny no vendrá, está de viaje por su trabajo.

—Vaya. Lo siento, Harry —su amiga le miró algo entristecida.

—Siempre me quedareis vosotros —sonrió Harry—, y los niños.

Harry rió divertido al notar como, aunque sus hijos fueran adultos, seguía con su pequeña manía de llamarlos  _niños._ Manía que le duraría toda su vida.

—Y el joven Malfoy —dijo Ron con una carcajada—. Es el primer año que acompañará a Albus y vendrá a la celebración, se hará muy raro.

Aún y cuando ya hacía meses que el único descendiente de Draco había irrumpido en sus vidas, a Harry le seguía pareciendo sumamente extraño lo bien que habían llegado a congeniar Ron y él. Al principio, como era de esperar, Ron seguía guardando en su interior aquel rencor que había llevado desde comienzos de Hogwarts.

 

_N_ _o me fio de él, es como su padre_ , había dicho con una mueca y una mirada obstinada.

 

Sin embargo, poco a poco, con cada comentario que Scorpius y cada broma, aquella expresión enfurruñada y rencorosa de su rostro pasó a convertirse en una de aceptación.

 

 _Tal vez no se parezca tanto a su padre_ , le escucharía decir.  _No me cae tan mal._

 

Tal y como si Scorpius hubiera adivinado que estaban hablando con él, el oído tan característico que hacía su hijo al tocar la puerta inundó la habitación.

El anfitrión se había acercado a recibir a la pareja cuando escuchó (imposible no oírlo) el estrepitoso sonido que hacía su primogénito al aparecerse. Segundos más tardes aparecería una sonriente Lily portadora de un gigantesco paquete adornado con un lazo rojo.

—No —le diría su hija apartando el regalo de las manos de su padre—, la hora de los regalos no es aún. Primero tienes que apagar las velas, después abrirás los paquetes.

Harry sonreiría avergonzado, colocándose adecuadamente las gafas, mientras tomaba asiento dispuesto a esperar por aquella tarta que alguien (no sabía quién, puesto que Ginny no estaba) se había encargado de preparar.

 

Más tarde, Albus aparecería con ella entre sus brazos y la depositaría en la mesa donde todos aguardaban.

—La ha hecho Scorpius —había dicho un orgulloso Albus mientras Hermione encendía con su varita cada una de las velas.

Ron miró al Malfoy sorprendido.

—En realidad la han hecho los elfos de Malfoy Manor.

—Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad —rió Ron—. Aunque no sé que me divierte más, un Malfoy cocinando o que en la mansión Malfoy se haga una tarta para el famoso Harry Potter. ¿Tu padre no te ha desheredado?

—Si no me desheredó por casarme con un Potter, no creo que lo haga por esto —Scorpius dobló de forma refinada la servilleta que Lily le había pasado—. Además, mi padre le ha mandado un regalo según tengo entendido.

Scorpius sonrió con malicia ante su comentario, observando el broche de león que Harry portaba en su camisa.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione anonadada.

—Algo trama —dijo Ron, recibiendo un manotazo de su mujer al acercar demasiado uno de sus dedos a la tarta.

—Esto no es Hogwarts, Ron —continuó la mujer—. Ya no tenemos dieciséis años. Ha sido un detalle muy bonito por su parte.

—En realidad dijo que lo envió porque Astoria insistió —dijo Harry (mostrándoles el león dorado), interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.

—Aun así —dijo Scorpius—, mi padre eligió el broche. Me lo enseñó esta mañana antes de enviárselo.

—Eso demuestra que Malfoy se ha vuelto una persona muy educada, aunque hace años fuera alguien horrible —dijo Hermione finalizando la conversación y dedicándole una mirada de  _lo siento, pero es verdad_ a Scorpius.

 

Una vez sopladas las velas (cincuenta nada más y nada menos) Harry se dispuso a abrir sus regalos, comenzando por el gigantesco paquete que había traído su hija horas antes.

Harry sonrió cual niño en navidad al ver la silueta tan característica que poseía una escoba envuelta en papel de regalo.

—¿No crees que estoy algo mayor para esto, cielo? —le había preguntado a Lily acariciando con sus dedos el símbolo de  _Nimbus_.

—Para nada —dijo—. Además, ¡es una  _Nimbus 2040_! ¡¿Sabes lo rápido que va?

—Muy, muy rápido —dijo James ilusionado con sus ojos fijos en la escoba—. ¿Me la dejaras, papá?

—De eso nada —se apresuró a decir Albus—. ¡Su última escoba la rompiste tú!

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron y Hermione. La mujer le pasó una pequeña cajita metálica.

— ¿Una recordadora? —preguntó Harry sujetando la esfera de cristal (prácticamente igual a la de Neville años tras).

—La edad te pasa factura, amigo —diría Ron con una sonrisa traviesa.

Por otro lado, James obsequiaría a su padre con su famosa camisa de seda natural (todos los años el mismo regalo, solo que a cada ocasión que pasaba el color variaba), y finalmente Albus y Scorpius le entregarían un pequeño y fino sobre de papel.

Harry rompió el sobre no muy delicadamente y abrió los ojos de la impresión al observar el contenido de este.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! —dijo Harry al sostener las dos pequeñas entradas en su mano.

—Pensamos que te haría ilusión —comenzó Albus—. Hace mucho que no vas a un partido de Quidditch.

—Esto no es un partido cualquiera —respondió Harry aún sin creérselo del todo mostrándole las entradas a Ron—, ¡son los mundiales! ¡Y mira qué asientos!

—No encontrará asientos mejores, se lo aseguro, señor Potter —sonrió Scorpius con superioridad.

—Son dos entradas —dijo Albus señalándolas con el dedo—, para ti y mamá. No estábamos seguros de si podría ir o no, o si le darían una propia por su trabajo, así que le compramos una a ella también.

Harry sonrió una vez más al ver las entradas y notar las miradas felices de sus amigos y familiares, y por primera vez en el día se reprochó a si mismo al no echar  _demasiado_  de menos a Ginny.

 

Horas más tarde Harry se encontraba rodeado por sus tres hijos (y Scorpius), quienes escuchaban las hazañas vividas en Hogwarts años atrás con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

— ¿Os acordáis del baile de cuarto curso? —había dicho Ron medio riendo— Neville casi vomita de los nervios.

Harry y Hermione rieron al compás de los más jóvenes mientras sacaban objetos de una gran caja de cartón que contenía mil y un recuerdos. Harry observó como Hermione recogía una alargada funda de terciopelo negro.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo mientras lo abría.

Harry quedó impresionado al cerciorarse de qué se trataba. Ya casi no recordaba que la seguía teniendo.

— ¿Es la varita de Malfoy? —preguntó Ron curioso.

—Creía que se la habías devuelto —le dijo Hermione casi reprimiéndole por no haberlo hecho.

—Iba a hacerlo —dijo recogiendo la varita y acariciando la textura de la madera—, pero por una cosa u otra al final no se la devolví.

Scorpius observó de forma curiosa la varita en manos del mago.

—Fue gracias a esta varita que conseguí vencer a Voldemort—le dijo Harry tendiéndosela al Malfoy—. Le debo casi mi vida.

El rubio observó la varita con cariño.

— Tal vez deberías devolvérsela tú —Harry suspiró al finalizar el comentario.

Scorpius dudó entre si responder o no, hasta que dijo finalmente:

—Creo que mi padre lo agradecerá si se la lleva usted mismo.

Y pensó que había hecho lo correcto.


	3. Chapter 3

 

III

 

— _Creo que mi padre lo agradecerá si se la lleva usted mismo._

_  
_

Esas habían sido las palabras de Scorpius el día anterior, y aunque en ese momento creía que había estado de lo más acertado, con el paso de las horas su confianza había menguado notablemente.

—Creo que no debería haberle dicho a tu padre que le llevara él mismo la varita —dijo el rubio con un suspiro desde su sillón favorito (ese de color plata con adornos en verde que decoraba el salón).

Albus lo miró con curiosidad antes de que en su rostro se formara una mueca. Ya era la quinta vez que decía aquello en dos horas, y Albus sabía que si no le preguntaba no pararía nunca.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con cansancio.

—Mi padre se pondrá hecho una furia —respondió, pasando un dedo por el terciopelo de aquel sillón que tanto le gustaba—. Ya sabes como se puso al leer los titulares de la prensa, ¿cómo crees que reaccionará al saber que Harry Potter ronda la Mansión Malfoy? Eso hará que corran más rumores sobre ellos.

—Son rumores sin fundamento —dijo, sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de su pareja.

—Sí, ya… Como los que circulaban sobre nosotros en Hogwarts, ¿no?

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Eso era distinto —sonrió Albus—. Algún fundamento sí que debían tener para que acabáramos así.

— ¿Cómo llamaban a lo que sentíamos cada vez que nos peleábamos? ¿Tensión sexual?

 

Albus no podía parar de sonreír. Recordaba aquellos dichosos rumores que tanto le habían molestado en su momento y que comenzaron una vez llegaron a Hogwarts, justo cuando cruzaron la entrada de la escuela.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió a la vez que recordaba aquellos viejos tiempos.

Scorpius soltó una de aquellas pequeñas risitas que tanto adoraba Albus y que eran visibles tan pocas veces.

—Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría casado contigo le hubiese lanzado una maldición imperdonable —rió.

—Bueno… la vida es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar —dijo Albus con orgullo por aquella frase.

La sonrisa de Scorpius desapareció, transformándose en una mueca.

—Creo que deberías dejar de ver películas muggles, no le hacen ningún bien a tu cerebro.

 

 

Mientras tanto, un indeciso Harry Potter repiqueteaba con sus dedos la base de su escritorio. Observó una vez más la carta que reposaba sobre la mesa de madera y suspiró con cansancio.

Esa mañana Harry había abandonado su residencia con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. No sabía por qué (nunca había sobresalido en el arte de la clarividencia, y nunca lo haría), pero esperaba que al llegar a su despacho, en el Ministerio de Magia, una carta de Ginny le esperara para ser abierta por él mismo.

—Señor Potter, acaba de llegar una carta de su mujer —dijo Rachel desde el resquicio de la puerta antes de volver a su lugar de trabajo.

Harry observó la pequeña carta sobre el escritorio y se acomodó las gafas antes de sentarse y abrirla con lentitud.

 

 _Querido Harry_ —leyó— _, lamento mucho mi ausencia en el día de tu cumpleaños, espero que disfrutaras junto a nuestros amigos e hijos. Espero poder volver muy pronto a casa y compensarte por todo el tiempo perdido._

_Te quiere, Ginny._

 

_  
_

Suspiró de forma entristecida e introdujo de nuevo el pergamino en el sobre de papel envejecido. Echaba de menos a Ginny, hacía más de tres meses que no tenía contacto con ella (salvo por la correspondencia que ambos enviaban), y sentía que su relación se iba enfriando con cada carta que llegaba. Aun así, Harry no la presionó. Su mujer había gastado demasiados años de su vida en el cuidado de sus hijos mientras que él podía pasar horas en un trabajo que le gustaba (a veces, cuando no tenía que firmar tantos papeles y podía moverse en el mundo real). Pensaba que había llegado la hora de que Ginny disfrutara de su vida, más allá de la familia.

 _Cuando vuelva, todo será como antes_ , se dijo a si mismo.

 

Las horas pasaban con lentitud en aquella oficina. Casi no había trabajo que hacer. Los días así le producían una angustia que ni siquiera había vivido durante la guerra. Necesitaba acción, sentirse útil en algo.

— ¿Aún sigue aquí, señor Potter? —le preguntó su secretaria al observar su figura en el solitario despacho— Debería haberse ido a casa hace hora y media.

Harry sonrió abandonando su asiento y respondió:

—Ya me iba.

— ¿Le ocurre algo? —la chica le observó preocupado.

—No, no es nada —respondió mientras se colocaba su túnica.

 

Pero no era cierto. Lo cierto era que con la partida de sus hijos (y aunque lo visitaban a menudo) y con la ausencia de su mujer, el mago no sentía la necesidad de volver a casa. Nadie lo esperaba en aquella casa tan grande, y eso le hacía sentirse un poco solo.

Salió al exterior sintiendo las suaves gotitas de lluvia caer sobre su cabeza. Que en Londres lloviera no era una novedad.

 

Caminó sin rumbo durante unos minutos, ya que pasear era algo que le animaba, e introdujo las manos en sus bolsillos. Notó como algo puntiagudo tocaba los dedos de su mano derecha y frunció el ceño mientras sacaba aquel objeto.

Una varita.

Pero no cualquier varita, la varita de Draco Malfoy.

Ya había olvidado que la había introducido en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica con el fin de devolvérsela al mago.

Aguardó indeciso, acariciando la empuñadura. No es que no quisiera devolvérsela, después de todo, la varita era de Malfoy, pero la idea de irrumpir  _solo_ en la mansión no le parecía de lo más adecuado.

 

Tardó más de media hora en convencerse de que no ocurriría nada malo si iba, no es como si siguieran en guerra, y para cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba  _apareciéndose_  en la entrada principal de Malfoy Manor.

— ¿Desea algo?

Harry volvió su mirada hasta encontrarse con el que se suponía que sería uno de los elfos domésticos de la familia. Por un momento recordó a Dobby, y se sintió un poco más desanimado de lo que ya estaba. Ya no le parecía tan buena idea haber decidido visitar aquella mansión (a decir verdad, nunca le había parecido buena idea).

—Por alguna casualidad, ¿se encuentra Draco Malfoy en casa? —le preguntó al elfo.

El elfo doméstico asintió con la cabeza y se alejó por uno de los pasillos, no sin antes decir:  _espere aquí, por favor._

Fueron pocos los minutos en los que Harry esperó solo en aquella entrada. Casi al instante observó como una cabellera rubia aparecía casi de la nada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso los Potter desean invadir, no solo el árbol de familia, sino también mi casa?

Harry volteó su mirada casi con un gruñido de frustración.

—Hola, a ti también —le dijo, casi en un suspiro.

 

Harry sintió curiosidad al mirar las vestimentas del Malfoy. Aunque estuviera en su hogar, no esperara visita, o no tuviera la intención de salir, él seguía llevando aquella ropa tan elegante que marcaba la diferencia entre un mago  _normal_ y un Malfoy.

— ¿Vas a decirme que quieres de mi? ¿O te quedarás observando el infinito?

—Siempre tan agradable —respondió—. He venido a devolverte algo.

Harry notó como el rostro de Malfoy se llenaba de confusión mientras que él introducía la mano en su bolsillo para, al fin, sacar la varita.

—Debería habértela devuelto hace años —comenzó—, pero mejor tarde que nunca.

 

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente debido a la sorpresa. Definitivamente, no se esperaba eso.

Harry le pasó la varita con lentitud, no sin antes acariciar una vez más su empuñadura (le había cogido cariño a esa varita). Draco la recibió entre sus manos y emitió una pequeña sonrisa (muy, muy pequeña, tan pequeña que Harry no supo si era en realidad una sonrisa o no).

—No tengo por qué darte las gracias por devolverme algo que es mío —dijo, cambiando su expresión a una más seria.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras —esta vez fue Harry quien sonrió.

Harry aguardó unos segundos, en los que Malfoy acarició la varita tal y como había hecho él momentos antes, preguntándose si decir algo o no.

—Fue gracias a esa varita que conseguí vencer a Voldemort —dijo al fin—. Así que creo que debo ser yo quien te de las gracias.

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

—Gracias —repitió Harry—. Y siento mucho no habértela devuelto antes.

Draco no emitió palabra alguna. No sabía que responder.

—Debería irme —dijo Harry.

Malfoy asintió con la cabeza y observó como Harry se disponía a marcharse antes de decir:

—Que nuestros hijos mantengan una relación no significa que debamos ser amigos, Potter.

Harry volvió su mirad a él una vez más.

—Lo sé.

Eso fue lo último que dijo.

Segundos más tarde, Malfoy se encontraba una vez más solo.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que Harry le había devuelto a Malfoy aquella dichosa varita que había provocado tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Sabía que no era una buena idea presentarse en Malfoy Manor, sabía que podía traer consecuencias (y cuando se refería a  _consecuencias_ significaba algo más que un Draco Malfoy muy enojado).

Al día siguiente de su visita a Malfoy, tras levantarse, asearse y dirigirse a su oficina donde lo esperaría su taza de café matutina, Harry comenzó a notar que ocurría algo extraño. Y no extraño de  _mágico_ , no (después de todo, ese tipo de situaciones hacía muchos años que habían dejado de parecerle extrañas). Extrañas en el sentido de inquietantes. No había saludos cordiales y naturales al llegar al Ministerio (tal y como todos los días), tampoco sonrisas de sus superiores, solo pasos apresurados y pequeñas risitas que empezaban a ponerlo nervioso.

 

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —le había preguntado a Rachel, su secretaria, ya que al parecer era la única que lo trataba con naturalidad.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó con una sonrisa profesional.

—Solo escucho risas a mí alrededor, parece como si hubiera vuelto a Hogwarts durante mi cuarto año —confesó.

Rachel emitió un  _oh, eso_  que Harry no supo como interpretar pero que por algún motivo incomprensible no le gustaba.

—Señor Potter… —comenzó la chica con cierto temor, lenta, como si tanteara el terreno— ¿No ha tenido tiempo para echarle un vistazo a la sección de curiosidades de El Profeta?

 

Harry frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza y esperando (por Merlín que lo esperaba) que lo que se encontraba imaginando no fuera cierto.

Pero se equivocaba.

Su secretaria sacó de uno de sus cajones un ejemplar del día, tendiéndoselo a su jefe con nerviosismo y una mueca en el rostro.

 

 

_¿El niño que vivió y su némesis?,_ comenzó a leer Harry _. ¿Fantasía o realidad? Muchos eran los rumores que señalaban la extraña cercanía de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, e incluso como esta se había visto afectada debido al reciente matrimonio de sus hijos (podrán leer un artículo dedicado a la situación en la página 38), pero, ¿habrá detrás de los muchos rumores expandidos una pizca de verdad? A continuación le mostramos unas imágenes tomadas el día de ayer, tras descubrirse al famoso señor Potter abandonando los terrenos de la Mansión Malfoy._

—¿Es que ahora El Profeta se ha fusionado con Corazón de Bruja? —preguntó el mago más para si mismo que para su secretaria, cerrando el periódico y depositándolo una vez más sobre la mesa.

—Lo lamento mucho, señor Potter.

—Todo lo que está escrito ahí —argumentó, señalando el ejemplar— es completamente falso.

—Lo sé, señor —respondió Rachel—. Sé que sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a su esposa.

 

Harry asintió y se dirigió a su despacho, sintiéndose mucho más esperanzado al haber escuchado las palabras de su secretaria. Era de esperar que todo el mundo supiera que era incapaz de hacerle algo así a Ginny, y mucho menos con Malfoy (ni ningún hombre en general).

Solo de pensarlo le entraban escalofríos. Era algo lógico que todo aquel que lo conociera pensara como la chica.

Pero para desgracia de Harry no fue así. La semana transcurrió entre chismes y rumores, cotilleos y poco trabajo, y Harry veía extraño que Malfoy no se hubiera pasado aún por su despacho a comentar aquel  _pequeño_  error de imprenta que se había multiplicado, siendo más de siete los artículos que habían ido a parar a ojos del mago.

Pese a sus expectativas, Malfoy no apareció por su despacho en toda la semana, aunque si lo hizo otra persona poco esperada.

 

—Ginny —la saludó Harry con una sonrisa, abandonando su asiento y rodeando con los brazos a su mujer.

Harry no la esperaba hasta dentro de unas semanas como muy poco, así que cuando la vio allí una vez que hubo apartado la vista del papeleo continuo, parada en mitad de su despacho, solo pudo sonreír, sintiendo como todo el peso de sus hombros disminuía.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No deberías estar entrevistando a los jugadores de Quidditch que participarán en el mundial? —le preguntó, aún con su gigantesca sonrisa en el rostro.

Aun así, la sonrisa del mago fue menguando poco a poco al notar la expresión entristecida de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

—¿No tienes nada que contarme?

 

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado ante aquella pregunta. ¿Que si tenía algo que contarle? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Un millón de cosas! Pero nada parecía tan importante como para que su mujer hubiera vuelto mucho antes de lo esperado.

—¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó este, aún sin comprender a que se refería.

—Acerca de esto —dijo, mostrándole el ejemplar de El Profeta que sujetaba con su mano izquierda.

Harry fijó sus ojos en la portada. No había nada fuera de lo común, solo aquellos absurdos rumores que circulaban desde la boda de su hijo con el chico Malfoy.

—Sigo sin saber a qué te refieres —confesó.

Ginny le pegó un pequeño empujón lleno de frustración que solo hizo que Harry se sintiera aún más confuso.

—¿Te has estado acostando con Draco Malfoy mientras que no he estado? —Ginny elevó un poco más de lo normal su tono de voz.

Harry tardó más de lo normal en asimilar esas palabras.

—¿Es una broma? —le preguntó.

—Mira, el primer artículo que salió tras la boda de Albus me hizo gracia, pero cuando hay más de diez artículos hablando de lo mismo es porque algo de verdad tiene el asunto —Harry podía notar la frustración de su mujer al escuchar su voz.

—¿De verdad te crees toda esa sarta de estupideces, Ginny? ¡Son solo rumores! ¡Llevamos más de veinte años casados como para que me vengas ahora con esto! ¡Sabes que la prensa me persigue día y noche!

—¡¿Y qué hacías en la Mansión Malfoy a altas horas de la noche?! ¡Hay fotos, Harry!

 

Poco a poco, lo que había comenzado siendo una conversación tranquila entre un matrimonio, había terminado por convertirse en una acalorada discusión en la que ambos gritaban sin preocuparse de si había o no un hechizo de silencio en la habitación que no permitiese oír a las personas que se encontraban afuera.

—¡Fui a devolverle su varita! —respondió el mago.

—¡¿Y por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué no hace treinta años?!

—¡Se la di a su hijo cuando vino a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, pero me pidió que se la entregara yo!

—Y supongo que ahora me reprocharás no haber estado ese día, ¿verdad?

—¡Nunca te he reprochado nada!

 

Harry gruñó de frustración, revolviéndose el pelo con ambas manos tal y como solía hacer en sus años de enseñanza mágica.

Y en ese mismo momento ocurrió algo por lo que había estado esperando toda una semana, y que no podría haber sucedido en un momento más inoportuno.

—Disculpe, lamento molestar —interrumpió Rachel, entreabriendo la puerta y dejándose ver a través de ella—. Pero el señor Malfoy ha venido a visitarle, ¿tal vez deba decirle que venga en otro momento?

 

Y ocurrió el caos.

Harry se limitó a observar como el rostro lleno de frustración y cansancio de su mujer se transformaba en uno repleto de furia. El mago esperó escuchar aún más gritos por parte de ella, pero grande fue la sorpresa al observar como, sin siquiera despedirse, ni decir una palabra, abandonó la habitación tan rápido como pudo, pasando justo por delante de Draco e ignorándolo completamente en el proceso.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Draco con expresión anonadada, entrando en el despacho sin ser invitado.

Y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que pensar:  _tú, tú le has picado._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?


End file.
